Though the moon be still as bright
by Lone One
Summary: On a summer's night, five friends say their farewells in the face of the end of the world they have known. Please review.


Remus Lupin stood on a grassy hill, under a sky that was red and orange and gold, shining like the flames of a phoenix. A summer's evening, standing near a lake that reflected the fires in the sky, that shone the flames back from it's shining surface, rippling gently, so that it looked rather as if there were an entire world on fire in the depths, a world of chaos and burning beauty.

Five people stood on that little hill in a loose, informal circle, in silence that was louder than any words. Directly to Remus' left stood a tall man with dark hair and grey eyes who shone forth such a feeling of life and energy that he seemed to glow with it, glowing like the sky above them. He was not laughing, but his eyes shone brightly and merrily. To the man's side stood another with dark hair in a tangled shock above his face, who looked as happy as his friend, though in a fuller, deeper way, as if he had something that the other lacked. Behind his glasses, his eyes were merry. Directly at his side, his arm around her shoulders, stood a young woman. Her hair, as red as the sky above, and her green eyes- Remus was certain that there had never been a more lovely woman. She looked up at the man to her side and smiled gently at him, then rested her head on his arm. Completing the circle, standing between Remus and the girl, stood a fourth man, this one shorter and stouter than the rest. He did not look as happy as the others, and looked at them with something akin to jealousy in his eyes, although it was hidden beneath a false smile. They stood in silence for a long time, looking at each other, looking at the sky, which was now fading, the fires dying, cooled by the oncoming night. The sky darkened, deepened, the stars appearing silently, until Remus was sure he could see into infinity just staring out at them.

"This is the end, then." The tall man to Remus' side finally spoke, his voice serious, and the others looked at him. "It's time to go."

"Seven years..." the woman said softly. "So fast."

"But- but we'll still see each other, won't we?" The man whose eyes belied his smile asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"Of course!" The man with the glasses smiled reassuringly. "We'll always have each other, no matter what."

Remus could not speak. He knew, somehow, that they were wrong- this was the end, or at least an end, but there was nothing he could say to stop it from fading away. As the stars shone brilliantly, gems in the heart of the sky, the man to his side began to move away.

"So long, everyone. It's been fun..."

"Bye, Wormtail!"

"Goodbye, Peter."

And then there were four.

They stood silently again, unwilling to make the move to leave, unwilling to bring their time together to a close. Finally, the beautiful woman gave the man's arm one last squeeze, then moved to hug the other dark-haired man, and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek. Then she came to Remus, and embraced him as well.

"Goodbye, Remus Lupin." She whispered in his ear; he could feel the tears on her cheeks, and wanted to cry himself. "Take care of yourself, and I expect to see you over for dinner at least once a week, or else!" Remus nodded, unable to speak, and then Lily was gone, fading into the darkness, leaving the three men standing together.

Somehow it felt right, the three of them standing together like that, as the moon began to rise on the horizon. The silvery light fell on all of them, gentle and cool, lighting the scene and illuminating the mist that was rising around them, so that the world shone like a silvery cloud. The man with glasses pushed them up on his nose, and ran his hand through his hair, lost for words.

"Well, really, this isn't the end! No reason for us to be acting like it's the end of the world! We've still got the train ride back tomorrow, and then we'll be off to find work... it won't be that different. You are all to come and spend time with Lily and me as much as possible - there will always be a place for you. And Moony, we'll be with you every full moon, I swear it!" The other dark-haired man nodded in agreement. The man with the glasses finally swore quietly and rushed over to him and embraced him, and Remus could see tears in both sets of eyes.

"Prongs..." the man said, his voice choked, and then he did not speak. Finally, Prongs pulled away, and clasping his hand on his friend's shoulder one last time, moved away. He came to Remus, still standing silently, and pulled him into a hug as well. When he let go, they stood still for a few magical moments, before the other man spoke, his voice still choked.

"For heaven's sake, Prongs, be off with you already! Your lovely bride will be waiting for you." Prongs smiled one last time, the smile that Remus knew so well, and then was gone, following his wife.

And then there were two.

"Well, now what do we say? What is left?" The dark-haired man's words were quiet, but in the silence of the evening, they sounded loud. "Come on, Moony, James was right-don't look like the world is ending! Nothing will change, not really- we're inseparable, the lot of us! You don't think a little thing like the end of school is going to change that?" His voice was light, and his words cheerful, but Remus could hear the sadness hidden underneath them. He stepped across the distance separating them and hugged his taller friend, who returned the embrace.

"Come on, Moony, let's go back to Gryffindor, eh? Last night and everything? We can still have some fun!" Sirius moved away, wiping his eyes quickly with the back of his hand; Remus merely shook his head, words still refusing to come. "All right then; guess some time alone is probably a good idea. Just remember, Remus, it's not good to be alone for a long time; don't ever be alone. I know you- you're too willing to disappear so as not to be a nuisance to anyone- don't do it. Others need you as much as you need them. But you don't have to worry- we'll all be here for each other, for ever and always!"

And then Padfoot was moving away, disappearing into the silvery fog around them.

And then there was one.

_So we'll go no more a-roving_

_ So late into the night_

_ Though the heart be still as loving_

_ Though the moon be still as bright. - Lord Byron_


End file.
